Two-Face/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Indiana Jones (by RaptorHunter) Deep within an old German salt mine, Two-Face and his 4 thugs dig away at the walls with pick axes and shovels. Suddenly, one thug here's a thunk when he hits the rock. He found it. He signals Two-Face and the rest of the gang over, and they all help dig there until they reveal a large wooden chest. As they pull it out, a grin spreads across Two-Face. There it is. As he lays his fingers down on the lock to open the chest, a loud CRACK echoes through the cave. Indiana Jones, bull whip in hand, with four crew mates by his side, says " Ahhh Two-Face... I knew I'd find you here, looking for stolen World War Two Nazi art." "Jones. You son of a b*tch. Get 'em boys." Two-Face's thugs grab and snap up their Tommy Guns and immediately begin spray firing the mine shaft. Indy and his crew duck for cover, but one crew mate is too late, and drop's to the ground dead. The thugs and Two-Face head forward, out of the mine shaft, looking for Indy's crew. They appear to be nowhere, until one pops up from behind a rock with his Lewis Machine Gun and riddles a thug with bullets. one of Indy's crew mates sneaks into the mine shaft, in attempt to steal back the Nazi art. Indy and the other crew mate stay outside, and hide out behind a large boulder. Two-Face and his men split up, sending one toward the mine shaft, and the other climbs up the mountain with Two-Face, in search of Indy. The Two-Face thug down at the mine shaft takes out his flash light, and searches the cavern entrance. He then takes out his double barrel shotgun, opens the hinge, then loads two shots in. He slowly creeps in, carefully looking for anyone. He then hears footsteps down the tunnel, swings, then fires, only to miss. He then feels a slice at his ankles and yells out in pain. Indy's crew mate holds a machete in his hand, and just swung at the thug. He then holds the machete up at the thug's neck, prepared to slit his throat. But then the thug pulls out his gas grenade, pulls the pin, and let's the toxic gas pour all throughout the room, choking both Indy's crew mate and Two-Face's thug. They faint to ground, and the machete clangs upon the rock. Meanwhile, up the mountain, Indiana and his surviving crew mate hide behind a massive rock. The crew mate peeks around the corner, to see Two-Face and his final thug crawling up the hill. The crew mate signals Indy and picks up an RPG-7 and loads it with the grenade, stands up, aims, and fires towards Two-Face. Two-Face and his thug look up, to see the rocket flying right towards them. In a matter of milliseconds, Two-Face ducks and rolls away, but the unfortunate thug is blown to pieces, his own blood and guts raining upon his master. Two-Face quickly jumps up from the ground, covered in blood, and whips out his dual .22 semi-auto pistols and fires them at Indy and his crew mate, while the crew mate pulls out his Colt-Python revolver and fires, unfortunately, Two-Face has a much better shot, and a bullet only brushes by his shoulder while he nails the crew mate in the heart with a bullet. It's down to Indy and Two-Face. Two-Face stares at Indy, his disgusting mutilated face giving a slight scare to Indy. Two-Face lifts up his pistol, aims at Indy, then his silver dollar coin, flips it, but right as it flips up into the air, Indy cracks his whips, strangles Two-Face's ankle, and yanks away, causing Two-Face to tumbles onto his back, and drop the coin. "NOOOOOO!!!!" He yells in agony, distraught from what just happened. He then clicks open his stiletto, and swings at Indy, but the knife is way too short to reach. Indy then stomps on Two-Face's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and the knife out of his hand. Then Indy tackles Two-Face, smashes his elbow onto his enemy's already screwed-up face, then wraps his whip around his neck, pulls as hard as he can, then Two-Face takes his final breath, and chokes to death. Just to be sure, Indy takes Two-Face's stiletto and stabs him in the chest, then walks back toward the cave. "Not this time Two-Face. Not ever..." Winner: Indiana Jones Expert's Opinion Although Two-Face had great weapons, It was Indy's far superior experience that brought him on top. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage